Consummating Love
by April Twelving
Summary: Of how Natsume recounts that night of passion with his beloved when they got to consummate their love. With many other extra episodes, too...Now changed to M from a T rating.
1. First time at IT

**Note: I'd posted this story twice before with not much reception. Hope it goes well this time, as I'm rewriting this and adding a lot more for the readers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything associated with it, the rightful owners do.**

* * *

><p>She turned in her sleep, tossing her sheets away from her side and covering my face while doing so. And being so sensitive to every other movement around me, I awoke—when I didn't want to. I wanted that moment to last forever. Though all the times I spend with her make me feel blessed, that was the one moment which I never wanted to let go. I sighed and shut my eyes tighter, hoping that sleep would take over my senses again. But all I could do was feign. I turned, too, only to grab her around her torso and pull her gently toward me. As sleepy as she was, or maybe tired from last night's experimentations, I couldn't put my finger on what it was…she didn't react in any way when I yanked her toward my bare, muscled chest. I hugged her tight and put my mouth over her pale shoulder which was revealing from under the sheets. I inhaled her aroma so deep that my head was going dizzy. Her sweet strawberry scent was something one would always want to hover around and too bad for my little tangerine, I'd gotten used to it. I smiled for what seemed to be the first time in my twenty years of torture.<p>

Yes, torture would somehow be just about the right word to describe the cocktail gone sour since long: my life. You see, that is just what is on the menu.

But when an indicative picture of the cocktail is placed right next to its description of contents and such, it makes the ordering part more sensible. And that is: mental torture.

Also, it's something along the lines of an eye-catcher; something like a cherry placed on the wedge of the cocktail flute.

When explained and understood, my personal life would sound hellish. And that would be another mocktail…

My mother had died almost immediately after giving birth to my little sister. Experiments I think were that what killed her. The doctors had wanted to test the possibilities of risk at its highest peak; they had wanted to try to see if my mother would overcome her condition to deliver the baby out safely. They managed to perform a small glitch in the whole process and then, she died. Just like that. I saw it all. I saw the whole thing live from the small transparent circle in the door of the operation theatre, a room which was supposed to save people. But I witnessed the opposite. The lovely black haired lady whom I used to tease as an old hag and stick my tongue out was no more. Without her warm presence, our mansion seemed more like a haunted house. Now in our family of three, only Aoi and me reside in our mansion house as my father always stays at his small penthouse in Hokkaido, afraid that he would be consumed with thoughts of my mother if he should ever come around anywhere near Tokyo. Though the mansion would be bustling about with servants trying their best to keep it primmer than it already was, most of the rooms were completely empty and because of that, it gave off an eerie aura to everyone around it.

Overcome with grief for the death of the one lady he loved most, my father was inconsolable. Even with everyone doing their best to soothe the environment in which I and my father had been engulfed in, he would remain just like that. He would hold the large picture of the both of them, taken when in their courtship days, hold it close to his chest and weep silent tears which mirrored his sorrow. He touched neither a morsel of food nor a drop of water and stayed that way for days together. Night and day, I could hear his faint whispers to his departed wife; he was talking to her. It all made sense to me only after I realized it a few years later. For him, Hyuuga Kaoru _was_ alive. Deep in his heart, the sweet lady whom he would love till the end of time lived on. Why, I had thought, those tears just added more liquid to the never ending ocean of grief. Not wanting to show my pain to others, I had never for once shed a tear: I didn't want anyone to think that I had a weakness. To forget it all, Hyuuga Ioran took to business. Pulling his adorable children into the industry, he developed a different kind of bond with them. No matter how much he tried to bury his sorrow at his wife's death, he was never successful at it. His exterior showed a tough, ruthless businessman—_高い_: expensive. But in the interior, he always had the longing to stay by the grave of his wife while his soul would be screaming inside him to be let out to rejoin with my mother's which had departed long back—_安い_: cheap…and about to explode.

My sweet adorable, innocent sister was the only person who changed our hearts. Well, mine at the least. We wanted her to live peacefully in the special house into which we had moved—a house which my father had purchased after much consultation so that Aoi might be free from any of my mother's memories. Our wish was to fill her life thoroughly with joy; we wanted her to be carefree, just like the wonderful butterflies that we had painted ourselves on the walls of her large room. Even with all our lavish pampering, Aoi was never once detected to have a snobby character.

She was very good friends with people of every other social strata. She was never the 'I'm-a-princess-treat-me-like-royalty' kind of person and she is the same even now. Ever since Aoi started to understand the things happening around her, there was not much of a faint sniff or a drop of a tear. We were her mother, father, brother, friend and everything else with her being just the same to us. We changed her life like she changed ours. We brought the change in such a way that she never took to heart that our mother had died. My Buriko, having vested her heart and soul in a profession which finds passionate enough, is now eighteen and is already at the top of her career as a successful event planner. Hyuuga Aoi is the most cheerful person I have known so far besides my mother…and Mikan. Well, _my_ Mikan.

Whenever I seemed to swirl a bit too far into my sorrow laden past, I would usually delve so deep into thoughts about it that I would have no sense of my then current state unless snapped. This would never fail to bring a mild migraine to my head and it was the same even then. I wanted to have a shower to cool my senses. I groaned a little; the thought of staying away from her for even a second caused me pain. I'd wanted to shower _with_her—isn't that how it goes with all the lovers almost all the times? But given that she was deep asleep, I let it go. I slid out of the bed after swathing her gently in the sheets like a cocoon. I put on my pants which lay haphazardly on the floor and stretched my arms, and yawned. I stretched wide, allowing every small muscle in my body to contract and relax. Last night…other than being tiresome, it was sweaty. I sniffed my nose to smell my scent. Ah, it was a mixture—of mine, and of course, mostly hers. _'I'd smell like an appetizing strawberry if I don't have a hot shower soon.'_ As hungry as I was for her scent and wanted her flavor around me, it was still slick against me._'Yuck!'_

I walked into the open bathroom and not pausing to shut the door behind me, I turned the knob of the shower. Hot water ran through my body while calming my tensed muscles on the way. I stood that way for what seemed to me like ages and stepped out reluctant to turn the knob the other way.

I examined my face in the mirror. Blood had pooled under the surface of my cheeks—I was blushing. Well, that was a first if I should say so myself. And if Mikan saw that, she'd definitely think that I had crossed over to the side of constant or even eternal light and warmth—which I hadn't. Not yet, at least. I covered my eyes with my bangs, which usually blocked anyone from reading my face even with the emotionless mask I always wore. I wrapped a towel around my waist and strode over to the refrigerator in my tastefully decorated, state-of-the-art kitchen.

I opened its pale colored double doors to scan it briefly and locked my eyes on the carton of milk which was my target. My fridge was never so full until Mikan came around. Her cooking reduced my daily habit of eating out at pizza and burger outlets. I drank the contents of the carton greedily. _'All that shouting and sweating must've made me thirsty.'_ Sure I was shouting like hell yesterday. It was too much, the pleasure… I wasn't able to bear it; my body seemed too small to contain all the bliss. That was just what I felt in me. My chest was thrumming; it seemed like her every touch always left an open invitation, calling for more.

Last night, we'd made history as we were the only couple out there exploring a new world of our own. I'd always been spending so much time lying around her room playing on my PS or reading manga. Other than that, I would usually be seen kissing Mikan with no gentleness whatsoever or playing pervert around her. It seemed that Polka had whined a small complaint to her abnormal best friend over my lack of romance. So Imai, being the ice queen as she is, blasted me with her stupid Baka Cannon and handed me a 'romantic-no-nonsense-guide'. I wondered how on Earth my best friend Ruka Nogi, was able to stand a girl like her. Let alone have her as his_girlfriend_. The very thought made me scoff. Then again, the blasting was the only thing which made me realize the reason as to which Mikan hadn't criticized my pervertedness around her for the last couple of days.

I am Hyuuga Natsume and I don't like it when I'm taught about something or just when I am being commented on. Even if Imai was nothing but caring for me in a way, it was still _my_ love life. And I am going to make sure that no one would interrupt me in any way, even if they are going to give me just a piece of advice for my own good. Here, I am to conquer a kingdom. I would either win the war…or win it. The word 'lose' was never to be found in my dictionary. Being the poor boy I am, I never have had any knowledge of the word to even consider it. Without another glance at the glossy guide, I chucked it into the shredder at my workplace where I watched the book tear up in a million or so pieces while I sat behind my mahogany desk smirking.

That very night, I planned to take her out for a spin at romantic places. I spoke with Aoi for over an hour, explaining what I wanted, and asked her to plan the day in such a way that it would be agreeable with Mikan's tastes. Since my sister had complete knowledge of my only love, I felt reassured with entrusting the planning of the day to Aoi. Among many other things, we went riding through those heart shaped tunnel thingies, danced some tango, enjoyed a candlelit dinner, and finally closed the curtain to the show in my king sized bed. I must say, it was pretty hard for me to talk to her without avoiding my usual perverted behavior which I'd gotten used to. But I _had_ to, if I wanted my only true love to be together with me. Not that Polka would ever consent to a break up with me in the first place: the very thought of her ending our relationship made me smirk at its foolish notion. The fact that Mikan was a pure virgin, totally new to the world of seduction, made me very proud. I went deep into her, my hardness exploring every other crevice of her unexplored domain. I was the master. But unlike her usual 'slow learner' type, she quickly grasped everything and was totally on the same play mode as I was. Sure she had the innocence of a sophomore schoolgirl. But when it came to these things, she totally turned me on with that teasing attitude of hers. My Ichigo Kara definitely is unique.

I'd always wanted to do that to Polka ever since we were together. But I was cautious and careful enough not to hurt her in any way. Back then, I wanted to let her know that it wasn't her body that I was attracted to, but her sweet love. I'd yearned so much for it. But after she came to know the full extent of my emotional love for her, it seemed that she wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Now that we'd conquered the other level, hell it was! My feelings were a tie between her love and her body. We made paradise and we reveled in it. True I'd known lust, but I had never experienced a thing like _that_ before—it was completely different. If I was a god at making love, then she was a goddess as she was definitely on the same level as I was even though it was her first shot at it.

Let me put it in a much simpler, yet meaningful way: We were the first lovers of the world and we were gods. But just as before, physical love was not something for which I'd always pursued Mikan. It was for her pure soul which had not one teensy trace of evil or anything bad. I, being the most inoffensive sadistic person, and having a thoroughly tortured soul for one, wanted to experience something out of the world I'd lived in. Mikan, I always thought, was my reward—though I don't know for which effort of mine.

Back when I was unaccustomed to the way in which things worked, I was under the impression that the female gender is very understanding and caring for the most. But of course, that impression had to do a back-track once I discovered my true potential in the world which was mainly based on my looks and wealth and all the fame it brought along. If the female population sets its eyes on me for just a fraction of a second, I guess that only two idiotic reasons would be visible to them.

One: A mortal angel has descended upon Earth.

Two: The angel is incredibly and unbelievably rich enough to feed a few generations.

I guess those two reasons would be just enough for them all to start their efforts in trying to pin me down with their flirtatious natural instincts. Nope…that wouldn't be in the right sense. They'd actually be _throwing_themselves at me.

It became very hard for me to even step out to the nearest convenience store to buy a can of soda or grab a couple of manga. Their 'angel's' much sought after life which was a kind of heaven at least till then, turned into total hell. For me, Hyuuga Natsume, Armageddon had already come upon the Earth in the form of females—except for my late mother and my sister, that is. That remained so until, of course, my tangerine princess walked into my much abused shadowy life.

I gulped down the special nutrient rich milk Mikan had bought for me. After that, I would've usually thrown the carton somewhere on the floor of my big kitchen, ignoring the trash bin which was right beneath the sink. But thanks to Mikan's strict overseeing yet again, I dutifully threw the empty carton into the bin. After my thirst for _normal liquids_ had been quenched, I went to my grand room.

Mikan Sakura, the most confusing jigsaw puzzle I'd ever tried to join, is most undoubtedly the true love of my life…my soul mate. Strange as it is for everyone else to understand, she is the piece who is supposed to fit with me perfectly. True, no one can really comprehend the mystery in our relationship once they get to know our attitudes; I am almost unsociable—I hardly talk to my own family. And she is the sun which would never set for eternity—even a stranger could become her good friend right away. Now that was something which caused me to smile and frown as well. The idiotic girl is just too innocent for her own good.

My beautiful reformer was still in bed, just as she was before, curled into a tight ball. I plopped myself onto the center of the bed, careful enough not to wake my sleeping beauty. For something to do, I ruffled her hair gently and smoothed a few curls out of the frame of her cute, angelic face. She stirred a little, and smiled unconsciously; she was obviously dreaming about Howalon fluff-puffs, given that she was drooling over the soft pillows. I sighed. Some things never change. I felt a little jealous, though; whom would she choose to be on top of her love priority list? Me? Or those Howalons? I wondered if she had the maturity to carefully weigh her choices and make the decision, even if I was just fooling around a bit. Although I was just musing over that kiddy issue, I still admit that I felt a pang of jealousy. I wanted her to dream and drool that way about ME; not those fluff-puff candies which hardly last in one's tongue for mere seconds…

While I was musing over that and smoothing her hair absentmindedly, a smirk suddenly seemed to be plastered on my face; I had just the perfect punishment for her for ruining my expensive silk pillow covers. Later when she'd wake up, I would demand another round with her to play my lover. I kept watching her for what seemed to be an immeasurable period of time. I kept my eyes locked on her face, not able to withdraw my gaze. I looked at her lips; those full pink, luscious and tasty lips which never for once have failed to turn me on.

I touched it with my index finger, moistening my finger tip while I stroked its length. I sensed a sudden urge building in me to grab her and kiss her senseless, not caring about the fact that she was deep asleep. I hated to burst her bubble but I'm afraid that I can never exercise my usual stance of self control whenever I'm around her. _Everything_ about her was sweet—even her heavenly tasting cum had traces of sweetness! As absorbed as I was at looking at nothing but just her soft lips, it seemed that I'd subconsciously crawled closer to her. I placed my forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her shiny nose.

I stayed a moment that way, inhaling deeply, taking in her sweet strawberry fragrance. My proximity to her made the fragrance heady and it hit me fresh in the face. Just when I took a fresh sniff of the scent, whatever little self control I thought I had, vanished into nowhere and all my noble thoughts were muddled. I could not but crash her lips with mine when she was 'torturing' me in that way. Since she was murmuring in her sleep, I took advantage of it and opened her mouth and shoved my hot tongue inside her tender mouth. All this while that I was kissing her so roughly and intently, she were still damn asleep.

I, The Natsume Hyuuga, kiss a girl and she doesn't respond to it? Tsk, tsk. That didn't go well with me; I frowned. Yesterday, she was on the same play level as I was and now? She's snoring bubbles off her nose! Even in a moment like that, Mikan didn't fail to amuse me. A small frown was plastered on my forehead and then I bit her. As careful as I was on trying not to hurt her in any possible way, I couldn't take that. I fixed my strong teeth onto her sensuous lips until I'd tasted a kind of saltiness. I'd drawn blood. Ichigo's eyes flew open; she should have probably finished her Howalon box by then.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please, do let me know how this was, and how you would want the next chapter to be ;)<strong>

**April Twelving.**


	2. The morning after

**Note: Thank you for the favorites and follows and of course, the one review which really made my day! :) **

**I've been inactive on here for a while now with Writer's Block. Had promised myself that I'd update when my most favorite author updates again, and she did today! So this here is a chapter that's specially dedicated to her, to Ritu. When I sat down to type about half hour ago, I noticed by I dunno what luck, that I'd already written so much for the continuation of this very story about four years ago or so. Here's one of the excerpts from it, but nonetheless with a proper link for the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy and please, do let me know how you like it with a review! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything associated with it, the rightful owners do.**

* * *

><p>"Natsu- Wha-?!" her wide, chocolate brown eyes, full of innocence bore deep into mine. I could assess that she was still sleepy and not come over her dream yet as she still wore that drowsy look in her eyes. As hungry as I was for her, I couldn't help but let her have some space. After all, her well being—she, that is…is and will always stay as my topmost priority. I sighed very heavily on the inside and gently licked the length of her lips, sucking in some of her blood. I pecked her lips once, and withdrew from her, going into the kitchen, again.<p>

"Ohayou, Natsu" I heard her bright chirping right behind me; she was following me into the kitchen. I replied with a "Hn". Well, she _does_ know me well enough to interpret what that meant. She went ahead of me and scanned the shelves laden with breakfast cereal, a hand on her hip. She was dressed in one of those large oversized T-shirts of mine, which covered her legs till midthigh. I went behind her and pulled her into my muscular chest, locking her there, my hands tightened around her waist. I kissed the nape of her neck and nuzzled it. Her affectionate respond was to lean back and make herself comfortable at home in my broad shoulders. We stayed that way for quite a while—me nuzzling her and she just being contented with it—until we heard the grumbling sounds of both our stomachs.

It seemed she wanted to break free from my grip for a few moments; she leaned front, trying to pull her fragile little body with her near the top shelf to pull out a big carton of strawberry cereal. Unfortunately, she was still being restrained by me. I traced the shape of her slender hand with my long index finger, moving it very slowly, watching the goose bumps on her surface as I did it. With my being taller than her, my outstretched hand easily brought down the carton for her and placed it on the kitchen counter.

She turned around in my hold and kissed me full on the mouth for a second and pulled back. I frowned, again. It accounts for just nothing when someone kisses you like that for just a second or so; I always want her kisses to be longer. She smiled widely and tilted her head sideways, while probing deep into my crimson orbs. "What would my Natsu like for breakfast today?" her sweet voice full of affection, rang clearly like a bell, resounding in my ear. I found my stoic expression melt and I could not help but smile back warmly at her. I was wondering about the 'my Natsu' part. I liked that.

"You" I grabbed her tender face and without a warning, shoved my wet, hot tongue inside her mouth. I could have sworn that I was full and content with just exploring every nook and cranny of her mouth if my stupid stomach hadn't let out a big grumble. She pushed me back gently and was facing the counter again, pouring out the contents of the cereal into two big bowls. I let out a light chuckle and opened the refrigerator once more, pulling out two more cartons of milk to help her. I handed it to her just as she turned toward the refrigerator. She smiled, "Thanks, Natsu". "Hn." I turned around to settle in a chair in the dining table.

She placed the bowls on the glass table and sat on the chair opposite to mine. She flashed me a tiny smile before she lowered her head down to her breakfast. As she was very hungry, she was gulping down her food with an almost wolfy expression and seemed so absorbed in it that she didn't notice me pulling my chair next to hers. I pushed away her bowl and put my bowl of cereal before her. She stared at me quizzically, one delicate eyebrow slightly raised, the rest of her soft features confused.

I jabbed her head twice and pointed my finger to my bowl, "Feed me, Pol-ka," I made her nickname sound like two syllables. She stared at me with those widened eyes of hers for a couple of seconds, and then to my surprise, stuck out her tongue at me, her expression being that of a three year old's. After that, the nerve of her! She pulled her bowl right back toward her and started shoving large spoonfuls into her mouth as if I hadn't interrupted her at all. She chewed a little and closed her eyes, exclaiming, "Mmm…strawberry! _Oishii_" Playing tricky with the Hyuuga, now are we? Tch.

I kissed her for what seemed to be the third time that day. But this time, my motive was for my normal hunger. Dense as she was, she didn't notice that I was kissing her till I bit away a little of her food and pulled it inside my mouth, her hands covering her mouth. With one of my biggest smirks plastered onto my face, I mocked her ruefully—"Mmm…strawberry! _Oishii_" And then I winked at her. "It sure is extra delicious, especially when it comes straight outta your mouth, eh _strawberry print_?" Her pink tongue was out again, with a pout following it this time. "Just be good and feed me, love" After I said that, she was just dumbstruck and fed me almost mechanically.

She was totally silent all the while she fed my breakfast mostly because she was tired of me being a wee bit pervy. I think. After that, she just dumped our bowls—her breakfast was still halfway through—just like that into the sink and went over to my bath. I just ambled into the bath casually right after her. Who said I couldn't have a second bath in the morning? I just stood behind the door and she didn't notice it.

–smirk-

I watched with bated breath, as she ever so slowly pulled up my oversized t-shirt over her head. Damn! Just when I thought she didn't have any other clothing on her except for that T-shirt, there peeps her infamous polka dotted panty! I trailed my orbs up her navel; the swell of her breasts were visible and I found myself going hard, a reaction which was always automatic around her. It seemed that I was so keen on eagerly hoping for her T-shirt to go up, that I didn't notice she had set her sight on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? How was it? What would you want for the next chapter? Hit me up with a review or a PM! <strong>

**April Twelving.**


	3. Bath time

**Note: Thanks for the review or two, and all the favorites and follows, people! :) This is also what I'd typed out long ago. Enjoy^^**

**And don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything associated with it, the rightful owners do.**

* * *

><p>Mikan was glaring daggers at me and it was hard to resist gulping down my saliva as I began to prepare myself for her usual ranting. But just as I thought of stepping back, I mentally slapped myself. '<em>Idiot! You just did 'it' with her last night! Even after all that, you're still afraid of this? Pathetic, Natsume!' <em>I took a deep breath to come out of my internal rambling and smiled broadly, my eyes traveling up and down the contours of her body. "Now, little girl, why don't you let me help you with showering? I'd be more than glad to be of any assistance to you." I went behind her, pulling her to my chest once again. I licked the length of her neck and toyed with the seams of the t-shirt, which was still halfway through her torso. I didn't wait for a response from her and started to slowly pull the t-shirt over.

Just when I thought she was allowing me to discard her clothing for her, I felt her hand on mine, clutching it tight; she was resisting. I let go of the t-shirt and let my fingers roam free around her naked waist, snake their way to her polka dotted thong. I pulled the elastic and let it go, watching it slap against her tender skin with a tight sound. Mikan winced a little; maybe I'd pulled with some stronger force…? No sooner had the elastic slapped her skin, than I felt a shocking pain between my legs. I'd forgotten all about my lover's feisty attitude when I was too busy with my ignoble thoughts; she had kicked the area very near to my crotch. I gasped and hobbled back, trying my best to ignore the pain and stand on my two legs.

She pulled her t-shirt down and turned to face me, her face filled with a big smile. I was only too good to understand what this look meant: in contrast to her shockingly lovely smiling face, her left eyebrow was dangerously raised, with a vein popping on the right side of her forehead. Her eyes were shining with sinister reflections, and both her fists were balled tightly as if she were restraining an immediate urge to punch in the face with all her might. Her head tilted sideways and her voice came out differently, hoarse and out of timbre, "That's okay Natsume, I think I'm stable enough to handle a shower on my own." Her pitch was high and the reassuring seemed very odd. Before I could think anything else, she'd hurried over to the door to fling it open and kicked me forcefully on my butt to send me flying out of the bathroom anime style.

I landed very hard on the marble tiling of my room, my hair even more disheveled than it was, hands massaging my butt. Mikan peeked out with only her head visible; maybe she'd already stripped completely…? "And I'm _not_ a little girl, you pervert!" The door then slammed shut, right in my face. I blinked thrice and slowly digested what'd just passed and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Even after last night, Polka remained on her own ground—I was totally impressed. No matter how many times I say it, it still doesn't count for the fact that Sakura Mikan is _unique_.

I chuckled and went over to my wardrobe, still massaging my butt. I pulled the large doors open and raked my eyes over all the informal clothes, trying to select something that would look both comfy and cool on me. Just when I was about to pull over a sweatshirt over my Levi jeans, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller id and I saw it was Ruka's corporate number. I flipped open my phone, and spoke

"Yo, Ruka" I kept my cool tone intact showing no trace of emotions—just as usual.

"Hey, Natsume! Why aren't you at the meeting yet, man?!" Ruka's voice was weary, like he was under some kind of stress.

"Meeting?!" my eyebrows rose automatically and my tone also rose a pitch higher, "I don't think I have any business matters on my schedule today. What are you talking about, Ruka?"

"Are you honestly ok or something, Natsume? 'Cause you're the one who'd called for this meeting last week to discuss the monthly income and tax assessment of your company, dude! And now you say you think you're free of any kind of business activities for the day?" His voice dropped and he enquired about Natsume's health in a low voice.

"I'm good. But hold a sec, will you?" I didn't wait for him to reply and picked up my PDA which was on top of my suitcase. It came to life when I unlocked it and I read my schedule for the day. There it was: Monthly Income and Tax Assessment Meeting of Hyuuga Corporation scheduled for 10.00A.M.! I made sure that the meeting was on the same day. After I was certain of the meeting being today, I took a deep breath to calm myself. Now I was in my composed business mood. Then, I went back to my conversation with Ruka.

"Are all necessary people present and have they been offered refreshments?" that was something we'd always do in my company before any kind of discussion: to relax and clear the mind before delving into the deep waters of business. And when I am to be the lead person in the water, I make sure that every other flowing current will pose no danger to me. Business should not just be ruthless and…business-like. It should embrace a little of fun, compassion and every ounce of devoted attention of the person. Only then, you can come out of the water unharmed.

"Yes, Natsume. All that is over and done already. We're all just waiting for our boss to start the party," I took it that Ruka was trying to mock me for my tardiness. I shrugged it off with a little smile and ended the conversation telling him that I'd be there in 15 minutes at the maximum. I quickly got out of my informal outfit and clothed myself in my black business suit. I picked up my ever-ready briefcase which was inside my personal closet. I went over to the opposite closet and opened a drawer to extract a few business related files which I'd stashed in there before. Lastly, I neatly arranged them in another, large briefcase. I pocketed both my personal and corporate phones and checked my reflection once in the long mirror at the corner of my room. I ran my hand through my smooth, raven hair, mussing it up a bit, trying to work up my hair into a flat style but failed in doing so.

After I'd prepared everything for my meeting, I was waiting for Mikan to come out of her shower to let her know I'd be going to my workplace. Also, I wanted a strong, energy boosting kiss from her so I could face my work hassles feeling even more refreshed. Two minutes passed and I grew a little weary of standing outside the bathroom door: I began tapping my foot impatiently. And just as I was thinking whether I should just post a note on the refrigerator to inform her of my absence from home, than she appeared out of the door. Or I'd rather say she peeked out of it. She'd noticed me standing there and I think she hesitated to come out in front of me as she was then, with nothing but a simple towel wrapped around her slender figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to let me how you liked with a review! Make me happy! <strong>

**Oh and I'll have to start writing from the next chapter onward as this is the last chapter that I'd already written out from long ago. So I guess I might take some time as I've taken up anime and manga translation. **

**But! I might just get motivated to update faster if you all review ;)**

**Anyhoo, have fun!**

**-April Twelving.**


	4. History Rewritten

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and appreciation! That has been my constant motivation to update as soon as I could manage to. I wrote whenever possible and put it onto Evernote, oh I love that app. I hope you all like this though it has nothing graphical :) Let me know how you liked it! And how you would want it for the next chapter ;)**

Update (2014-11-17): I noticed this chapter's draft on my Evernote app since I do most of my writing on Evernote. I made quite a good number of changes to this chapter having forgotten that I've already uploaded this. I'm merging those changes in this chapter so you all don't miss out on any of the good stuff :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything associated with it. The rightful owners do.**

* * *

><p>Mikan looked straight into Natsume's eyes with her classic deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, not assessing: just looking. The lady had just opened the door, taken a step out with that one slender leg lightly dripping with water and landed it on the doormat. A hand poised on the doorknob and the other loosely clutching the towel to herself.<p>

Loosely, dear readers, because of course she had been wrapped up in her own solitary bubble with no thought of Natsume wanting to intrude on her shower door. So yes, she had merely opened the door and caught sight of Natsume while stepping out.

Natsume now was busy trying to recall as to how to breathe.

Yes yes, there is always the run-of-the-mill case where the guy's breath hitches when he catches his woman coming out of the shower in almost nothing.

But be assured that nothing ever 'run-of-the-mill'y happens with this special couple.

With quick and yet strong mental curses directed to all the things in the world that ever made him manage the Hyuuga companies, his hand found its way into his jacket pocket to retrieve the phone that was put away just a while ago.

Nah, he didn't have to really glance at Mikan for his mood to change so quickly. The simple thought of her coming out of the shower before she even did was so intense for him that he was already contemplating changing his plans for the day. But heck, one glance of the thin strip that was her leg was enough to change his contemplation into confirmation.

He can't be held for blame after all-it was Mikan's wrongdoing to not have delayed her shower.

Natsume was on the verge of turning his heel away towards his car just before, wasn't he?

'I need Polka and I need to cancel the meeting. But no, today's event has already been pending for a while. Those old gysers on the board will call up mum to reprimand me if cancelled.

But I NEED Mikan.

Oh wait, Ruka's there. But nah he isn't a Hyuuga to convince the old flies. And Polka isn't a Hyuuga yet...isn't when I need her to be...oh how much I need her right now! A Hyuuga huh...right, a Hyuuga it is they'll get!'

-was what the desperate man was babbling to himself while pacing across his closet and back, deep in thought to somehow make things end in such a way that he would have a good lay, and a greater day with that.

Sighing, Natsume placed a call to Ruka announcing his arrival there very soon.

But hey. Why didn't he realize the alternative much sooner?

The call that was going to be placed to his best man was quickly cut to be replaced with a call to Aoi Hyuuga. After a short scuffle, and a bribe of overtime allowance with her boyfriend, eighteen year old Aoi Hyuuga found herself in the Hyuuga Corp.'s conference room. And her brother? Well, that is definitely an easy guess.

Natsume cut the call, threw the phone somewhere after turning if off, gave his woman a fierce glance with a full-figure rake, strode over to the bathroom door so fast that meek little Mikan never saw it coming to even voice a mental protest against it.

Pushed her in, and slammed the door shut, the hinges whining a little at the force. Unfazed by her earlier 'attack' on him, Natsume proceeded on to pinning both her hands above and kissing her senseless.

Contrary to what his fierce moves suggested, the kiss was deep, slow, soft and a little harsh at the edges.

He needed her so much but showed that he was a gentleman, that he was caring. Their lips gelded together into a burst of bliss, the smooth curve of their lips pressed, tongues gliding, caressing his or nibbling hers, a small declaration of their love at the end.

He drew back, drew a breath. Then, a kiss. Again.

He never thought he would whine for it, for such craving to one person after all that time, after knowing who he used to be. But oh well, Natsume Hyuuga is slowly being proven to be no demi-god but a mere human, isn't he?

So its all just part of the process.

'Mikan..please,' a nip at her ear, traveling downward for another at her collarbone, fanning his nose and breathing out, tickling her ever so gently. Hands skimming the length of her arms on both sides-no groping taken place anywhere; looked like Natsume wanted her to know he was being good.

Well of course she has to acknowledge!

He just canceled a priority meeting, and threw in an inexperienced junior to head it for a better run-down of last night with her in his huge bathroom, under that awesome expensive, state-of-the-art shower-head.

Come to think of it, he'd also like to revel in the sight of water gushing against his Mikan from the panels installed in the sides of the wall starting from ankle-length.

He wanted her to know that she was priority for him come what may.

Gentle was he, more caring was he in the shower than he had with any woman he'd been with, more gentle was he than last night when they first made love.

Not fuck, but made love.

Because the former was a routine and the latter was what Natsume had been a virgin at.

So when actually looked at, he might as well be considered a first-timer. If only Mikan knew that.

But no, knowing that would obviously require her to overlook the fact that he'd been with many women before, in bed, too at that. Things like that cannot be just overlooked or forgotten that easily. And so he vowed, he would never touch any other woman no matter but for his tangerine in that way.

He was sired to her since the night he bedded her and the bond was too strong for his thoughts to so much as stray toward another female in the same way.

'Enough of the nonsensical whining', he thought.

He wanted her, and he wanted her right then. So he raised up her chin, bore one long soul-stirring look at her chocolate brown orbs, his crimson ones pooling at the innocence and teeming life he could see in them, told her he loved her.

'I love you. And please, I need you right away. Let me love you, my darling.'

First time at having been called so endearingly, her body went limp and she let herself be carried away by the waves of pleasure and passion he was going to unleash on her. Two cute blinks and a nod later, history was rewritten for the couple.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you all like it?!<strong>

**Would anyone want a lemon for next?**

**Review, review!**

**-April Twelving.**


	5. HOT POLL

**Hello, all!**

**I must say, last chapter's response made me immensely happy. **

**I did believe that like most of my works so far, this, too, might not garner much response or reviews, encouraging me to write further.**

**But Consummating Love is progressing slow and steady in its own way, with me improving as a writer and learning to accept critics and also learning to shape my writing into how the readers might want.**

**I sincerely thank all those who had reviewed so far, and have provided me further spirit by way of favorites and follows! I'm grateful, guys.**

**Now then!**

**I am going to run a poll asking you all what you want me to succeed this story with: lemon, or not?**

**I am setting a parameter of the first TEN reviews that I get and the majority of opinion among them shall be what the next chapter would contain.**

**And no, I am putting up this poll to merely know what my readers want. **

**So, please do let me know! I shall look forward to what you have to say ****J**

**-April Twelving.**


	6. A New TURNover

**April says: Hello! I apologize for being away for too long-I wouldn't be surprised if some followers have forgotten the story-line. I was hoping to update this chapter as I'd had enough motivation but after that died away after my break-up, I didn't feel like continuing a story where the protagonists are so much in love. But I'm much better now and am back on track!**

_For all the guest readers:_ Thankyou so very much for your very encouraging reviews! I was very happy when I read and re-read all your reviews! Here's the update ^.^

_Vermilion Steps:_ Heeeeere :) Thank you! And I'm very sorry for not uploading a chapter the last two times, really. You're right-the GA fandom used to be more "happening" until the manga ended. Now its mostly only fans who keep coming back or those who really can't do without GA, I suppose. 3 I wanted more reviews for it as I was quite unsure of where to head, wanted to ask the readers about it. Oh yes, there are a few fanfic writers here who're my gods! Ritu is one of them; her GA stories are absolutely great. Lemon's definitely after this one and it sure will be creative. ;) Thank you very much, I will do my best for you to keeping liking this story!

_Cute Tangerine204:_ Thanks so much! Yes, this is the last time I'm teasing you all with the M-rated part. Please bear with me, hehe :)

_Purple Pearls Turned Black:_ Thank you, that's very sweet of you! Again, this will be the last tease from my side, the next chapter is definitely a lemon-its underway right now.

_SunBabyBoss:_ Yes! Will be moving the lemon to M-rating.

_love crimson red ray88:_ Definitely! XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything associated with it. The rightful owners do.**

* * *

><p>The heated kiss seared through their mouths, blazing its hot trail down their throats as their tongues fiercely yet sloppily embraced one another in a relentless dance. How long this went on, they knew not. They would occasionally cease to draw in air before going at it again although for the most part they preferred breathing through their mouth—it added further heat to the delicious taste and friction within their mouths. This was rough kissing that made Mikan go dizzy and weak in her knees, that pushed Natsume to further assault her mouth with his, and this was oblivion.<p>

He pulled back, kissed only her lips. Once, twice, before opening his eyes and sliding out his tongue to smoothly lick across her curved bottom lip. It was so slow, deliberate and erotic in itself, the mere gliding of his tongue. Now and then, he would pull out her lower lip, not satisfied with just licking it—would gently pull it out and chew on it. So slow, the torture, but oh such sweet torture it was! Mikan loved this more than anything else. It was very sweet, this what he did. She found herself wanting more and to her surprise, she found herself mirroring his actions as he let out a low, defeated moan.

This was personal victory! Exactly how many times had Mikan made Natsume moan in this way? Yes, not so many times. It was always Natsume who pleasured her, who kept her moaning and screaming all over the place, who was very gentle with her only to please her; Mikan knew how much Natsume wanted to throw all the gentleness in a corner and just rough her up, she knew just how much effort he was putting in to hold himself back. The realization hit her in the face while Natsume once again ran his tongue across the full length of her swollen lips. She wanted to make him feel good, too. Hadn't he taught her enough by now? Why not try it out…

Mikan caught a fistful of her lover's soft hair, yanked it forward gently thus emanating a slight pain in the roots, pulled his face further forward as if he were crashing right into hers. The sudden proximity brought by her own actions surprised her. 'So this is what Hotaru calls "eating each other's faces off"…'

So what, yes, she was hungry to eat off Natsume's face. She wanted to show him the same kind of pleasure he always shows her. Natsume who was startled at her action, looked at her with wide red orbs, unmistakable lust and fascination etched in them.

Nimble fingers made their way through this chest, pausing in the middles to undo the annoying buttons that held his muscled body in a loose shirt, then forcefully twisting and yanking it off. Busy lips broke away; she leaned away to examine his delicious naked torso.

His long legs curling around her tiny waist holding her in close, her abdomen pressed tight near his crotch, him under her. Under her... Oh it was too much to handle! She couldn't believe her guts! What had brought this on?! At that, her thread snapped.

The lustfully focused face gave way to a shell shocked expression, she stopped. Their position threw her off balance for a full minute and that's all HE needed to jump in. In less than three minutes, he had managed to strip them both of everything but their underwear. And that, too, was coming off of her in the next minute.

Mikan blinked, pulled him back under her and gave him a firm "No, Natsume."

She got rid of his final article of clothing, bent down her body and her head. And Natsume threw his head back, hissing at the virginal pleasure...

* * *

><p><strong>April says: How was it?! Not bad for an update after a long, long time? I am sorry it was short though. Please let me know through your reviews? :)<strong>

**Also, the next chapter is a lemon-yes, finally! But I'm not going to change the rating of this story; I'm going to have only the lemon that's coming up next as a separate story and I will put up the link here. ;) **

**Until next time, tchao! And thank you very much for reading and supporting me! **


	7. Of coming and not knowing it

**April says: Hello! Does anyone still remember this story line? :) I started typing this up a couple of minutes ago because, well...I suddenly felt like writing a smexy NxM scene and before long, I'm already uploading it here. Sorry for the delay, hope you all enjoy reading this! And yes, I finally changed the rating to M!**

_Anilissa: Thank you so much! :) That's right! Natsume's past is behind him and he's now ready for a whole new *adventurous* life with Mikan. Here's the update, sorry for making you wait for so long!_

****Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything associated with it. The rightful owners do.****

* * *

><p>Nerve wrecking it was, for he did not get a second's worth of calm once she started her magic. And it was life-changing in so many ways as well: Mikan giving him head, taking his male hood in her mouth, licking him there, biting his hot, hard shaft lightly now and then made him hiss, groan and shout out to the roof in unrestrained voices that he never thought he could emit. How many blowjobs has he had in the past? Which sexy woman was the best at it? Well, why would he even remember all of that when his most beloved was doing all that with promises of more?!<p>

Making love to Mikan came around in a flow of things and they had both wanted it consciously. So no biggie there, that they hit the sack. But this? This was—ummphh!

Natsume's thoughts flew out and away like his boxers had a few minutes ago when Mikan accidentally sucked at the slit of his member and kept going at it. This was crazy! She was already so good at it! 'That's it, babe, keep going, suck a little harder!' And so she did, bobbing back and forth, rubbing her tongue and saliva all over him in a slow, sloppy manner.

With a loud 'pop' she let go of him; he could feel his member spring free from her mouth and felt the Mikan-scented waft of the bathroom engulf him fully. It felt delicious to be there in the bathroom that she had just exited after a bath, with him pressed under her on the same room's floor all naked and naughty. But why did she stop? He looked down and a sight so, so wanton met him.

A mixture of his cum and her saliva covering her lips, smeared over her cheeks a little splash of it on her nose, "Was she nuzzling my member or what?" fingers enclosing the base of his tool in her baby-tight grasp, so close to touching his balls…and her face an expression of absolute, shocking innocence was beyond anything he'd ever seen, was something that he had never really expected to see on her after having been with her for so many years, was something that made him want to pull her up, scoop her into his arms and kiss her in a rough, violent way for so long that when they stopped for breath, her lips were dark red and slightly swollen.

They went at it for some more time before Natsume gave her lower lip a final nip and asked in between heavy pants, 'Why did you stop?'

Eyes fully wide, her utter innocence widely revealed, Mikan stuttered, 'B-but, Natsume…I tasted something salty and stopped. What was it? Did you drink salt before we came in?'

'Kami-sama! Mikan, that was my cum! Don't tell me you don't know what that is!'

'You came? But you…you're here, right? Where could you "come"?'

Natsume looked her square in the eye and couldn't help letting out a deep sigh. How could she not…? "Sigh" This was a let-down for him as the sex-quotient hit low when she said that. But there was also this tingling sensation in him at the realization that her innocent mind would keep their sex life refreshing for many more sessions to come. And just at that, his little-man decided he wanted more.

Hands cupping her butt, he lifted her up and lay her down on the bathroom counter, his member lined up with her opening, and plunged in while at the same time, his tongue plunged in her mouth to muffle her screams of ecstasy.

* * *

><p><strong>April says: How was it?! Was there anything you all liked or really didn't like in this chapter? Is there some scene you'd want me to write about for Natsu x Mikan? <strong>

**Please let me know your thoughts in a review! ^.^**


End file.
